Make a Wish
by xTakexMexAwayx
Summary: It's Christmas time again and while the others are busy with their own activities Vincent is left all alone...that is, until Yuffie comes along...


**Make a Wish**

It was that time of year again, the time of year that Vincent Valentine had grown to dread. Christmas was always the same story for him and his friends. Everyone would meet at the Seventh Heaven Bar to celebrate. And always, everyone was pared off by the end of the night, immersed in their own activities. Everyone except Vincent, it seemed. This year was no exception.

He sat in an armchair watching the others silently. Tifa and Cloud were cuddling together watching the fire on a near by couch, while Cid and Shera sat in the corning debating again on something pointless. On the other side of the room Barrett was lifting Marlene on to his shoulders to put the star she had made on top of the Christmas tree. Next to the fire, Cait Sith, Nanaki, and Denzel were curled up together fast asleep.

Vincent stood up and started to make his way to the kitchen. _If I have to be alone, at least let me be alone with out the company_, he thought to himself. He walked over to the sink, turned one of the knobs, and splashed his face. The cold water was a refreshing change from the stifling warmth of the living room.

"Vincent? Are you alright? Everyones wondering where you are." said a timid voice from behind him. He turned around to see Yuffie standing in the doorway, her small form silhouetted against the faint glow of the fire coming from the nearby room.

"Right." he said, highly doubting that they cared about where he was given how busy all of them were.

"Well, _I_ was wondering where you were." she said, averting her eyes from him. Vincents heart skipped a beat. _Maybe I wont be quite as alone as I imagined I would be_, he thought. _Shut up, dont get your hopes up Vincent._

"You were?" he finally managed to ask. He studied her face carefully, trying to grasp some sign of a lie within its beautiful features. 

Yuffie walked over to the counter next to Vincent and hoisted herself up onto it. "Yeah, I missed your company. Everyone out there is so dull." She smiled at him, swinging her legs idly back and forth. "So why do you hate Christmas so much? You always seem so unhappy during the holidays."

Vincent turned to look at her, his face still dripping with cold water. _Oh god, shes so beautiful. _He blushed slightly and looked at the ground, trying to hide it from her. his face still wet with the cold water. "Every year, its the same thing. Everyone paired off, everyone with someone special. Everyone except me. It just reminds me of how lonely I am." He took a deep breath, shocked that he had told her all of that so openly.

She looked up at him, her eyes sparkling with an innocence that Vincent completely adored. "I thought you liked to be alone." she said. "Youre always so distant from everyone."

He just looked at her; he didnt speak, he just looked at her with his crimson eyes. "Not when everyone else has someone to spend the evening with. I just want to know what they feel like for once." he stated, sighing._ Oh god, why did I say that? I hope she doesnt leave... Why am I even saying anything? Just shut up before you say some even more stupid, Vince. _He took a few steps toward the counter where Yuffie was seated and stood there, waiting for her to say something, anything.

"I know how you feel. I know _exactly_ how you feel." she said as she slid off the counter and walked towards him, slowly closing the gap between her and Vincent. She looked up at him, doing all she could to keep from shaking with nervousness. _Dont scare him off, Yuffie, _she told herself. _Dont be too bold or hell thing youre a freak. _

She was completely caught off guard then as Vincent leaned in towards her, embracing her with a kiss.

All of her previous thoughts left her mind instantly. Their lips met and suddenly the only thing she could see was Vincent. She eased her arms around his neck and allowed herself to become completely lost in the kiss. She closed her eyes and started to commit every curve and contour of his velvet soft lips to memory. She wished it would never end, that the two of them would stay connected as one until the end of time. Nut she was suddenly brought back to reality as someone in the doorway started to giggle

Reluctantly they pulled away from each other and turned to see who it was that had interrupted them.

Marlene stood in the doorway, looking up at Yuffie and Vincent who still had their arms around each other. She looked delighted when they started to both blush.

"Ooooo! Vincent and Yuffie! You guys come here, look at this!" she yelled enthusiastically into the other room.

The others came quickly and looked into the room with surprise. They all stood there for a moment, not sure what to say, everyone waiting for someone else to break the silence. Finally, Cid took the job upon himself.

"I saw tongue!" Cid teased at them. He and Barrett both burst out laughing.

"Dumbass." Cloud glared at him sharply. "Come one everybody, they deserve their privacy." He took Tifas hand and started leading her back towards the living room.

Vincent took Yuffies hand gingerly and led her outside onto the patio. "That was awkward," he mumbled under his breath.

_That did not just happen_, Yuffie thought, looking up at Vincent. She smiled at him reassuringly. He wrapped his arm and cape around her shoulder as he started to smile, too.

She suddenly pointed up at the sky. Vincent followed the path of her gaze and found himself looking up at a shooting star.

"Look," she said. "Thats our star." she grinned and rested her head on his shoulder.

He stroked her hair gently as he returned his gaze to her, amazed that he had finally found his Christmas love. "Make a wish."


End file.
